


Day Twenty-Eight || Floating

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke isn't exactly looking forward to Charms class - he'd much prefer something like Potions. But at least a possible new friend helps make their first lesson bearable.





	Day Twenty-Eight || Floating

“C’mon Uchiha, or we’re going to be late!”

Groaning, the little first year pulls his pillow up over his head. It’s his first official day of classes...and he’d rather do anything else. Especially sleep. His new roommates had spent half the night staying up and talking. Comparing bloodlines, homes, hopes for their schooling...when all Sasuke wanted to do was get some rest.

So, consequently, he’s exhausted.

“You’ll miss breakfast!” another voice calls up after him. “And you’ll get nothing else until lunch!”

“All right, all  _ right! _ ” Grumbling to himself, he frees his legs from his sheets and dresses, throwing his robes atop his clothes and fetching the books and supplies he’d laid out the night before. Something the This Morning Sasuke can appreciate...he’ll have to make that a habit.

Making his way out of the dormitory and into the Slytherin common room, he rubs at his face as dark eyes glance to the large glass panes that provide a view into the lake. A few fish mill about before scattering as a mermaid streaks past, armed with a crude spear. Said eyes go wide, staring.

“Last warning, Uchiha!”

“Coming!”

The hall is packed, many of his fellow Slytherins’ plates already piled high with all manner of morning goodies. Settling on eggs, toast, and sausage, Sasuke does his best to eat quickly without looking like he’s in a rush. After all, he has a family line to represent.

“I thought you weren’t going to make it.”

Jolting with a mouthful of food, he sees his older brother - a sixth year - making his way back toward the mouth of the hall already. There’s a fond glint in Itachi’s eyes as he ruffles his sibling’s hair. “Do try not to oversleep again - forming a good rising habit early will make it all the easier.”

Swallowing with a bit of struggle, Sasuke tries to reply, but Itachi’s already taken his leave. Students of several houses go to meet him, his popularity even defying the ever-notorious rivalries between the four founders’ students.

The little brother’s shoulders wilt. As much as he adores Itachi...there’s times he can’t help but resent him a bit for how perfect he seems in every way. Just once, he wish he’d slip up...maybe then Sasuke wouldn’t feel so bad.

Still, he can’t afford to tarry, and he shovels the rest of his food in his mouth before hiking up his bag and taking out a map of the school. His first class is Charms...a double with first years of Hufflepuff. It’s not exactly a class he’s looking forward to. Potions is more his style, or maybe Transfiguration. But Charms? It seems like something too...simple. Too plain. Hardly befitting of someone from the infamous Uchiha line.

Making it before the bell, he’s still one of the last to arrive, looking around for a seat. While most rows seem rather divided between the house, a few students intermingle...and that leaves mostly random seats. And practically all that are left are beside a Hufflepuff…

Not wanting to get scolded for being up after the bell, he slides into the nearest seat: the right-hand side front row, at the very end, beside a young girl of pale eyes and dark hair. The yellow accent to her robe betrays her as Hufflepuff. She gives him a nervous look, gaze flickering to the green of his own attire.

Before he can say anything, Sasuke’s cut off by a short, elderly man ascending several stacks of books to look down at them from his podium. He boasts a rather large nose, complete with several age spots, and deep-set wrinkles. Nevertheless, eagle-sharp eyes look down at them all.

“Good morning, class. I am Professor Ōnoki, your Charms instructor. In this class, we will use practical methods to practice giving objects new, and at times... _ unusual _ properties. I will warn you: this particular class has much room for error, and thus extraneous noise, and movements. Best to keep your wits about you! Now...to begin, please turn to page ten of your books. Today, we will start with the levitation spell!”

Taking out his tome with a sigh, Sasuke flicks to the correct page, glancing at the illustrated motions of the spell. It begins with a swish, and then a flick. Whatever that means.

“Wingardium...levi...osa?”

He glances over as his neighbor murmurs the incantation aloud. Wisely, she keeps her wand atop the table, not wanting to give it an accidental try before she’s ready.

“Now, as you can see in the diagram, you simply give your wand a swish, and a flick - along with the proper words, ‘wingardium leviosa’. Do mind the enunciation, now: ‘win-GAR-dium levi-O-sa!” The professor does just that, wand gesturing to a feather at his front. With a little jolt, it lifts from the podium and hovers a foot in the air. “Do keep in mind not to get too carried away. But I doubt many of you will succeed in our first tries. But, we’ll give it a shot.”

Sasuke scoffs under his breath. Oh really? Well, he’ll just have to prove the old man wrong! Taking up his wand with pursed, stubborn lips, Sasuke looks to his tawny feather. Pointing the tip at his subject, he swishes, flicks, and “Wingardium leviosa!”

...it doesn’t so much as twitch.

Staring incredulously, he takes a breath, hitching up his sleeves and exhaling curtly. “Wingardium...leviosa!”

Nothing.

All around him, echoes of the same spell are spoken again and again. And almost nowhere does he see movement. A few manage to send theirs flying, but...only off and down to the floor. So...maybe he doesn’t feel quite so bad.

Beside him, the girl is still studying the diagram, miming the motions over and over, without the spell. Sasuke has to admit, her movements are pretty fluid. Watching her out of the corner of his eyes, he sees her pause, take a breath, and then give it a try.

“Wingardium leviosa…!”

The feather wibbles...wobbles...and then shakily begins to hover a few inches, swaying this way and that as though on a breeze. She stares in rabid concentration, tip of her wand shaking slightly.

“Well well, now - it seems miss Hyūga’s made some progress!”

Eyes turn to her, and she quickly loses her hold, feather fluttering back to the desk.

“Excellent! Keep trying, everyone - even just a bit of movement is a sign you’re on the right track!”

Expression tinged a bit jealous, Sasuke battles himself before asking, “How...how did you do that?”

She startles, not expecting him to speak to her. “Um... I just - just  _ did _ , really. You have to be really careful about...a-about how you aim, and...how you hold your hand when you move it…? At least, I think so. I’m...not sure.”

Be careful, huh? Well...he can give that a try.

“Here...f-follow how I do it.” Lifting her wand, the Hyūga goes through the motions, over and over in a loop. “See how, um...how they all fit together?”

Watching, Sasuke slowly eases into following, until they’re both moving in tandem. Giving it one last go, he then aims his wand, speaking the spell and holding steady.

The feather twitches, jerking a bit before leaping unexpectedly. “Whoa!” Trying to aim at it again, Sasuke accidentally sends it even higher!

“Ah, another success!” Ōnoki praises. “Just remember, it matches your movements! Too quick, or too sudden, and you’ll lose it!”

Trying to rein the thing in, Sasuke stares in dismay as it only starts floating closer to the vaulted ceiling of the classroom.

“Here, let me help!” Aiming her own wand, the Hufflepuff manages to snare it in her own spell. Between the pair of them, they wrangle it back down to the desk with a flutter.

Dark eyes meet pale, there’s a pause...and then they both break out into giggles. “It went so high!” she enthuses, clearly excited.

“How’d you grab it so easy? I could barely keep up with it!”

“I don’t know! I guess...maybe I’m just good at it…” Her tone tapers off, as though not sure she believes herself.

“Well, you gotta be, if you did that first try, huh?” Sour mood lifted, Sasuke smiles at her. “So...what’s your name?”

“Hinata. Hinata Hyūga.”

“I’m Sasuke. Uchiha.”

“N-nice to meet you! Should...should we try again?”

“Sure!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, another late night - had some irl shenanigans keep me from writing far longer than I wanted tonight, but done is done!
> 
> Another HP crossover, but this time with them a little younger, and a little cuter x3 I think Hinata would excel in things like Charms and Herbology, while Sasuke's more into Potions and Transfiguration. But at least Hinata seems happy to help him get the hang of their first Charms spell!
> 
> Aaand that'll do it for tonight! Thanks for reading n_n


End file.
